


Fly On Your Own With Her

by Orca478



Series: Fluff One Shots. [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Night Fury love, One Shot, Post The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Toothless gets together with the Light Fury, for real this time.
Relationships: Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Fluff One Shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768198
Kudos: 4





	Fly On Your Own With Her

Toothless had been alone all his life. 

Ever since he lost his mother, he never thought he would see someone like him, and gave in to the idea that he was destined to be alone. 

Well, many females wanted to be with him, even Stormfly and Meatlug had crushes on him. He knew that thanks to the Zippleback that couldn't shut up.

He loved those two as friends, but not as partners. 

And most of the other females wanted him for his reputation or position. 

So he was happy being alone. 

Until he met her. 

She was just like him, except she has white scales instead of black, and he eyes were a beautiful blue color. 

A Light Fury, her name was Luna. 

At that moment, he wanted to be with her. 

Leaving Hiccup was the hardest thing he had to do, but he knew they would still be friends no matter what. 

Although he wished he was here at the moment. 

Suddenly he grew nervous with Luna, he loved her, and she loves him, but will he be the one to spend his life with her. 

He had his troubles, he was still traumatized from killing Stoick. 

Cloudjumper flew near him.

"Having problems Alpha ?" 

Toothless could speak with him, he was very wise. And a very good friend.

"I don't know if I am ready to have a mate." 

"I thought you two were already mates." 

"We "dated" as humans would say, but with Grimmel we didn't mate." 

"Then why the worries, she loves you." 

"I still haven't told her everything." 

"If this about what the Bewilderbeast made you do ?" 

"Of course you know." 

"That wasn't your fault." 

"It still hurts." 

"Then that's why you should tell her." 

He was waiting for her to show up.

Her beautiful white figure appeared.

"Hey there !" 

"Hey." 

"I know I asked this a lot, you sure you ok ?" 

"I am, it was the right choice." 

"Still, he is your friend, leaving him must be extremely hard. I never had friends like that you know, just aquatinces. " 

"Really ?" 

"I was a loner as a kid, I guess that stuck after my parents got killed and I was forced to live on my own." 

"I never met my father, my mother got killed as well, I never got the chance to be a loner though, I got lost and the Red Death controlled me for years, Hiccup was the one that freed me, so you can say that I don't remember been alone." 

"You were controlled by a Queen ?" 

"For 5 years." 

"Wow." 

"She forced us to do many things for her, all those life we took for her."

"It wasn't your fault." 

"It doesn't feel like that, and trust me, that is not the worst." 

"What ?" 

"A year ago, before I became Alpha. Around the time I met Cloudjumper, I briefly followed another Alpha, he was nice, didn't control anyone. Then another came, this were Bewilderbeasts by the way." 

"BEWILDERBEASTS ? I have never seen one, but heard that they are really strong." 

"They are, so the new one killed the good one, and this one was evil. He took control of me, and made me attack Hiccup." 

"Oh god." 

"But before I could hit him....his father pushed him away and took the hit. He didn't make it." 

"Oh." 

"I killed my best friend's father." 

"No, the Bewilderbeast killed him." 

He looked at her. 

"You said yourself, that dragon made you do it." 

He was surprised with how fast she got it.

"I killed someone by accident to you know." 

"What ?" 

"I was hunting, didn't see the Terrible Terror sneaking, she was a friendly one, every one loved her. I striked her by accident. That was made me leave the place and had the trappers grab me." 

Uh.

"If it wasn't for you. I would have never come back." 

They were more in common that he thought.

"I actually talked to Stormfly before coming here, I was afraid you knew the truth." 

"I did the same with Cloudjumper." 

They both laughed. 

Luna nuzzled him.

"I love you Toothless, no matter what.

"I love you too." 

He needs to fly on his own now, but he can do it with her."

After reveling the truth. Toothless and Luna mated soon enough.

4 years later they where watching the eggs that they made. 

"I can't wait to see them!" Stormfly, the godmother, said.

Cloudjumper was the godfather, he just smiled.

"I bet one of them is going to be as strong as you." Luna told him.

"He or she has to be, it would have to become Alpha." 

One of the white and black eggs broke. Revealing a black and white female dragon, with her mother's blue eyes. His daughter and his heir. 

The other two came soon, both males, one black, one white, they both had his eyes.

This was his family. 

As he nuzzled Luna, seeing them explore the world.

He realized flying with her was the best choice he made along side being Hiccup's friend. 

Both decisions changed his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

This was perfect.


End file.
